Baby names
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Misako gets sick and Garmadon takes care of her. Garsako family fluff. Cover image credit goes to: Ladymarissagarmadon on Deviantart.


"Here, drink some of this, it'll help the soreness in your throat go away." Garmadon handed Misako the steaming cup of tea and kissed her temple, gently shaking her awake.

"No, I'm fine." She shoved it back and curled up under the blankets. Garmadon held onto the tea for a moment and then set it down on the night stand. He crawled under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her stomach making her blush.

"Garmadon, I'm sick, I don't want you to catch what I have." She chided him like a small child that he tended to act like and looking down at his arms, she noticed they were wrapped tightly around her pregnant stomach. She pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. He may have denied it but deep down, Garmadon was just a ball of mush. A hard outside but a soft center; one of the many things she loved about him.

"Exactly you're sick, so I should be here to keep you company… And you should drink that tea; it's supposed to be made with some special urbes to help." Lovingly, he kissed her cheek several times.

Misako sighed softly and held a hand to her husband's face. "Maybe later," Cuddling Garmadon, she rubbed her nose against his, "I just want to sleep right now." She rolled on her side, sighing into the softness of the pillow and bed, comforting her aching body.

Pregnancy did have its' ups such as you get to eat whatever you want, order people around, and you get to be a parent, but you also have to deal with aching back and ankles, nausea, and mood swings. "Why don't you go visit your brother or something?" She huddled together, feeling a surge of cold spread through her.

She felt these surges on and off all day, both hot and cold, both leaving as quickly as came. Her mind was never concerned if she was ok, only if the child within her was. Still to this day, pregnancy amazed her. A life that her and her husband created; it was… astounding.

"I'd rather stay with you." The wind rustled tree branches around outside the window, creating an eerie onset in the spacious room. Storms. Oh how much Misako would dread a storm right now. She used to love storms when she was younger, especially powerful ones that would create large puddles for her to jump around in. But when she became pregnant and was far enough along that she could feel the baby move; she quickly learned that the baby didn't like storms nearly as much as she did.

"No, no, you need to go do something. You haven't left my side ever since you found out about the baby." The urge to fall asleep getting stronger in Misako, Garmadon knew it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep.

"It's because I keep my eye on you that we probably aren't both dead, hostages somewhere, and our baby is fine." Playfully, he kissed her cheek. He was right after all, without Garmadon holding Misako back from doing dangerous things that pushed her way too hard, she'd probably be dead. Then again, it worked both ways; Misako would watch out for Garmadon when he would do something incredibly stupid even if it put her in harm's way to try and hold him back.

"Whatever." She gently rubbed her swollen stomach, smiling to herself when she felt their son move inside her and she took Garmadon's hand and placed it on top of the spot he kicked.

"How's the baby?" Garmadon looked down at her stomach where his hand was resting.

"Same as always. So good." She coughed into her hand, feeling the baby kick again. The baby had started to move more and more in the past month bringing both joy and misery to Misako.

"You said the doctor said it was a boy, right?" Garmadon inquired, while nuzzling the side of her face and gently kissing her.

"Ya, why?" Misako elbowed Garmadon in the chest and giggled when he started to kiss the back of her head. "Garmadon." She turned around to face him and met his sweet lips which surprised her and she jumped a little.

"Have you been thinking of any names for our little boy?" He kissed her nose and gazed into her shining emerald eyes. Garmadon wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer holding a hand to her stomach.

"Let me see..." She thought for a moment but then shook her head. "No, I haven't thought of any, I still have a few months left to go so I assumed we didn't need one immediately." She brushed back her long brown hair with one hand and ran another hand through Garmadon's shaggy brown hair. He didn't realize it but he was staring at her intently. "What?" She rubbed the silver and gold ring on her finger.

"Um, nothing." He regained his focus, tenderly rubbing the side of her face, tempted to kiss her again.

"Have you thought of any names?" She ran a hand over her bump and leaned forward into her husband.

"I was thinking Lloyd… It doesn't seem too out of the ordinary, but is still a very nice name." Garmadon looked away and smiled, quick to turn his back to Misako, however.

"Ok, Lloyd. Ya, I like that." She put her hand on top of her husband's and they both felt him kick. "I think he likes that idea too." She giggled and soon after, fell asleep in Garmadon's arms.

**A/n: Garsako. One of my top favorite ships in Ninjago. I thought it would be cute to see Garmadon be taking care of Misako while she's sick. Eh, maybe it's just me XP.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!~Once-upon-a-writer2176**


End file.
